


All That Matters

by SilverMoonSky



Series: ML Oneshots [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Heartwarming, I love this ship so much and nothing will ever change that, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant-centric, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: Juleka and Rose spend some time together a couple of weeks after they start dating at a carnival.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: ML Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643566
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This had been written for the prompt "Carnival" for January's rare pair month.

“Ooh, we should go get cotton candy, Jules!” Rose squealed, jumping up and down while clapping her hands together excitedly. “And then we can go on the ferris wheel and watch the sunset together! How does that sound?”

“Sure,” Juleka said, blinking affectionately at her. 

Rose beamed. “Great!” With that, the blond haired girl took Juleka’s elbow and led her girlfriend towards the cotton candy booth. Juleka, however, gently pried Rose’s fingers from her elbow and instead interlocked their hands with one another, her blush nearly as pink as her companion’s attire. Rose grinned as they continued to walk towards the booth.

To anyone else who was watching them, Rose would look like an overeager friend who was dragging the black haired girl along wherever she went. If they chose to further inspect the pair, they could say that Juleka seemed annoyed with her “friend” and that Rose just didn't know when to stop.

But none of that was true. Though Juleka may have the goth girl vibe with an aura that said, “stay away”, and Rose was literally an overexcited pink unicorn, the two of them balanced each other well. Where Rose couldn’t stop talking, Juleka would only say a word when she absolutely needed to. Juleka preferred to dress with a darker palette, while Rose absolutely  _ loved _ her bright pink dresses. Yet regardless of their differences, the pair worked well together, and that was what mattered.

“Two cotton candies please!” Rose asked the owner of the booth. “One pink and one blue.”

The elderly woman nodded, and smiled when she glanced at the two of them standing there hand in hand. “You two look like you’ve been friends for a long time,” she said as she spun the cotton candy. “It isn’t often I see friendship that seems as deep as yours is.”

Juleka blushed harder at the statement. Rose meanwhile, piped up with, “oh yes, definitely. In fact, we’re more than friends. This is my girlfriend, Juleka!”

The woman stopped spinning the cotton candy and stared at them. Juleka tensed, bracing herself for the backlash. Ever since she and Rose had started dating a few weeks ago, several people had cut ties with them--in fact, Rose still wasn’t on the best terms with her parents. But that didn't stop her girlfriend going around and telling everyone they were dating. Rose was always seen as the literal embodiment of sunshine, and Juleka was one of the rare people that had seen her with her shell cracked. The fact that her parents didn't accept her for who she was nearly broke her. It was why she continued going around telling everyone what she really felt for Juleka. Rose  _ refused _ to hide her sexuality.

“I see,” the lady said slowly. She quickly spun the rest of the cotton candy and gave it to the pair. “Have fun.” Her tone of voice was dull and held no emphasis.

“Thank you,” Rose said. If it were anyone else, they wouldn’t have noticed the slight hesitation in her voice, or realized that the cheerfulness was forced. But Juleka did.

“Hey, are you okay?” She murmured in Rose’s ear after they left the booth. Rose shrugged.

“It shouldn’t bother me,” she said, visibly deflating, “because I don’t even know who that woman is. But it still hurts.”

Juleka bit her lip, unsure of what to say. Instead the black haired girl opted to tighten her grip on Rose’s hand. “I’m here for you, Rose,” she whispered.

Rose leaned over and pressed a kiss to Juleka’s cheek. “I know, Jules. You always are.”

“We could always go home,” Juleka mumbled. “Who cares about this stupid carnival anyway? We can cuddle up and watch a movie.”

“But the  _ ferris wheel _ , Juleka,” Rose said, eyes wide. “We need to see the sunset!”

Juleka almost laughed when she saw the amount of sincerity in Rose’s blue eyes. “Let’s go then.”

Rose giggled and the two of them walked towards the ferris wheel. They got in one of the tiny booths and sat down side by side, each eating their cotton candy--Rose ate the pink one, of course, and Juleka ate the blue.

As the ride rose upwards, Rose shifted closer towards Juleka and rested her head against her shoulder. Juleka smiled and wrapped an arm around the smaller girl’s shoulders. 

“The sunset looks beautiful, doesn’t it?” Rose asked.

“Mhm,” Juleka murmured. She gazed at the sky, at the bursting streaks of orange and yellow, and of course, loads of pink. The tall girl smiled. The sunset reminded her of Rose. From the brightness of the colors to the expression that it so clearly displayed, each little detail reminded her of the one she loved so dearly. Her heart swelled at the realization, and warmth spread through her body.

Juleka could get used to this. Heartbeats passed as peaceful silence resided between them before Rose whispered, “hey Jules?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Rose nestled deeper against her girlfriend.

Juleka tilted her head down to press a kiss against her forehead, but instead Rose lifted her head up, causing their lips to meet instead. Surprised, Juleka started to pull back, but stopped when Rose’s hands weaved into her hair, bringing her closer. Juleka closed her eyes and let herself melt into the kiss, pressing her lips harder against Rose’s. She let her arms wrap around her girlfriend’s waist, and the two of them stayed like that for what felt like hours.

When the two finally broke off, Juleka pressed her forehead against Rose’s, meeting her lovely blue eyes. Even though they hadn’t been dating for long, Juleka knew that this was the girl that was wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She wanted to go through lycée and university with her, grow old with her, do  _ everything _ with Rose by her side. There was no doubt about it. This was her soul mate, her best friend, the love of her life, and damn it, if the rest of the world didn't see that, then that was their problem. They loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

“I love you too.”


End file.
